12 Rounds 3: Lockdown
12 Rounds 3: Lockdown (formerly known as Lockdown) is a 2015 WWE Studios original production directed by Stephen Reynolds and written by Nathan Brookes and Bobby Lee Darby. The film stars Dean Ambrose, Roger R. Cross, Lochlyn Munro, Ty Olsson and Daniel Cudmore. It saw a limited release on September 11, 2015 followed by a December 22 release later that same year. Much like the first sequel to 2009's 12 Rounds, this film is related in-name only. While all three films have Die Hard scenario elements (i.e. the last two baring resemblance to Speed and Die Hard with a Vengeance), this one is mainly similar to The Negotiator, Training Day, Street Kings, Tactical Force and either version of Assault on Precinct 13 due to it following a loyal police officer avoiding being killed by corrupt officers who he's attempting to rat out all while being set primarily in a police station. Synopsis Detective Shaw returns to active duty after the death of his partner. When he uncovers evidence linking his fellow officers to a murder, they frame him for a homicide he didn't commit. Trapped in his own precinct, Shaw will do whatever it takes to expose the dirty cops and clear his name. With twelve rounds in the clip and one shot at redemption, nothing will stand in Shaw's way in this action-packed thriller. Complete Plot Summary Detective Tyler Burke (Roger Cross) and his two men infiltrate the house of a drug dealer George Freemont, with whom he had been secretly collaborating with to sell police-confiscated narcotics, asking him for Freemont's proof of their collaboration. They destroy Freemont's laptop, and Burke shoots Freemont after making it look like Freemont shot first. Detective John Shaw (Dean Ambrose) returns to active duty at his precinct after the death of his partner, Ray Jones, in which Shaw was shot and sidelined with post traumatic stress disorder. He is met by his supervisor, Captain Matthews, recent police academy graduate Officer Jenny Taylor (Sarah Smyth) and lastly Detective Burke, who is being hailed for his 'bust' of Freemont. Unbeknown to Burke, Freemont had made a backup in the form of a flash drive in the shape of a credit card, which is found during Freemont's autopsy and delivered to Evidence by Taylor. Shaw reads the incident report of the Freemont bust and retrieves the flash drive from Evidence. At the same time, Burke, at his home, receives a call from Taylor regarding the flash drive. Burke deduces that the flash drive contains incriminating evidence and quickly heads to the precinct. Discovering the content of the flash drive, Shaw heads to Matthews' office. Burke receives word that Shaw had already checked out the flash drive, but misses Shaw though both men shared the same elevator. Burke is unable to intercept Shaw and triggers the fire alarm so that everyone (except he and his fellow corrupt cops) can evacuate the building and find Shaw easily. Once the building is evacuated, Darrow (Lochlyn Munro) takes over security control to monitor Shaw's whereabouts via CCTV and also initiates a total lockdown of the building, disabling all the phone communication, computer networks as well as jamming cell phone signals. Shaw, unable to find Matthews at her office, had ducked into a stairwell to call her on his cell, but is cut off by the lockdown. Shaw, knowing that he is now being hunted, ambushes Officer Meeks but is surprised by Burke, Shaw uses Meeks as a shield, but Meeks is shot anyway by Burke. Shaw and Meeks duck into an elevator, but Meeks dies soon after. Burke radios Darrow to shut down the elevators, but Shaw manages to escape. Shaw next runs into Taylor, who had been accidentally locked in. She sees Meeks' blood on Shaw and refuses to trust him, forcing him to draw his gun on her. He confiscated her taser and leaves her with a warning to hide until the lockdown is over. Matthews arrives and hails Burke over walkie talkie. Burke takes the opportunity to frame Shaw for Shaw, directly blaming him for Meeks' death and assuring Matthews that he will handle Shaw. Shaw then goes to the parking lot which is spotted by Darrow. In the ensuring pursuit, Shaw is hit by the bullet to his arm, but manages to elude his pursuers. Taylor next runs into Burke, who invites her to walk with him to the security control. Burke tells Shaw through the PA system to show himself in the CCTV camera or else he will shoot Taylor. Shaw reveals himself and after sending his men after Shaw, Burke shoots Taylor anyway and the gunshot is heard by Shaw. Burke and his fellow corrupt cops don SWAT armor and assault weapons and corner Shaw in an office where Shaw had been bandaging his arm. Shaw is pinned down but managed to escape using Taylor's taser. The Police Chief arrives and takes charge of the situation from Matthews, informing Burke that there is a SWAT team inbound. Shaw heads to the server room and messes with the wires to disable the CCTV cameras. Shaw then reactivates the network in order to upload the evidence regarding Burke to Internal Affairs. Darrow notices that the network is activated and after alerting Burke, managed to deactivate the network before the evidence is sent. Shaw goes to the rooftop in order to get a signal and make a call to Matthews. Shaw convinces Matthews that he is the innocent and Burke is corrupt. He is interrupted by one of Burke's henchmen and after a brief fight succeeds in escaping again. Shaw manages to ambush a lone Burke and cuffs him and both men enter an elevator. Burke secretly has its own key and manages to unlock the cuffs and after a struggle, Shaw is forced to escape but not after being shot in the hip. Shaw then goes to the office again to bandage his hip. Burke and 2 henchmen catch up with Shaw, who succeeds in escaping again. The Police Chief radios Burke to tell him that they are going to cut the power to allow the SWAT teams to move in. Darrow and Burke manage to ambush and capture Shaw, whom they bring to a meeting room. Burke succeeds in getting the flash drive from Shaw and promptly destroys it. Just as Burke is about to shoot Shaw, the power is cut and Shaw manages to use the distraction to escape. After a brief encounter with the SWAT Team, Shaw calls Matthews to meet him at the back of the building. They meet up, but only to reveal herself as working with Burke. Burke then shoots Matthews before the SWAT Team bursts inside. As Shaw is about to be arrested, he plays a recording of Burke's earlier monologue in which Burke incriminates himself. Burke attempts to shoot Shaw but Shaw fires his last round to Burke's leg. Shaw then cuffs Burke and walks out of the building. Cast of Characters Cast *Dean Ambrose as Det. John Shaw *Roger Cross as Det. Tyler Burke *Daniel Cudmore as Gideon *Lochlyn Munro as Darrow Smith *Ty Olsson as Harris *Sarah Smyth as Officer Jenny Taylor *Rebecca Marshall as Captain Matthews *Toby Levins as Meeks *Bill Dow as Police Chief Keppler *Sharon Taylor as Carmen *Matthew Harrison as George Freemont Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:Films involving police corruption Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:Crime Dramas Category:2015 Category:2010 era releases Category:Die Hard in a Police Station scenario films